Fame: Year 2
by Hope3
Summary: I hate summaries and don't feel like writing one here. There's one inside though, so feel free to read it. ;)


Author's Notes:  
This story is a sequel to a fic that I wrote before called Fame. Before that turns you off of it though, I am writing this so that you do not HAVE to have read the first one to get everything. I give hints and explanations throughout this chapter about some important things.  
Before I start though, I will give a brief summary of "Fame" for those who do not plan on reading it or have forgotten what happened.  
This story centers on a young famous (but shy and slightly mousy) actress named Stacy Arrons. Stacy comes from one of Hollywood's finest families. Her mother is also a famous actress and her father is a famous director. On her eleventh birthday, she learns that her father is actually a wizard and that she has been accepted to Hogwarts. (This is not a mistake or plot device. There is a reason that will be touched on later in this story.)  
Anyway, Stacy goes to Hogwarts and meets a group of friends. Her closest friends are named Courtney, Ben, and Peter. That's all I'm going to say about them in this intro.  
During Stacy's 1st year at Hogwarts, she stumbles across a mystery that she reluctantly becomes a part of. That really isn't important here though since I tied it up in that fic.   
The only other important thing that you have to know, I guess, is that everyone on Stacy's father's side of the family are feelers. This was only loosely defined in the last one, so I'll go into more detail about it later. Also, Stacy's grandmother has been mysteriously sick. I think that covers most of it..   
Oh, one more comment, this story takes place during the 2007-2008 school year at Hogwarts. Harry and all graduated, but several of them, as in the last part, are now working at the school.  
~  
  
If there was one thing that never ceased to amaze Stacy Arrons, it was time.   
  
Ever since she was a little girl, Stacy had been fascinated with it. How it worked. How it could go quickly or move at a snail's pace. How it could be so cruel.  
  
It was a hot, sunny day in mid-July. Stacy had been home from school for a month and she was so sick of it that she was sure she really would be sick. She normally loved being home. She loved her room with its pretty blue walls and piles of stuffed animals. She loved the swimming pool in her backyard. She loved the pretty decorations her mother had scattered neatly around the house. She just loved her home.  
  
This summer gave her a different perspective though. Stacy longed to go back to England. She missed her friends and her school and her life there. It wasn't that she hated Hollywood or the United States. She was actually pretty fond of them both. She just missed her new life.  
  
And, so, the summer was, naturally, dragging by. Stacy had expected it to go by slowly, but she felt that it was being ridiculous. Time must know that she was anxious for July to end, so it was keeping that from happening for as long as it could.  
  
"Stacy!" Mandy Payer's voice rang out.   
  
Stacy glanced up to see her Hollywood best friend sprinting across the lawn to her. Mandy plopped down on a chair next to Stacy and grinned.  
  
"I was so worried that I was going to miss you!" Mandy cried, not even bothering to take a moment and catch her breath. "I was going to kill Mom if you were gone when we got back. How long are you here anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to England next week," Stacy replied.   
  
"Bummer!" Mandy exclaimed. She sunk into the chair, a look of sadness playing across her features. "I can't believe it. I was so looking forward to seeing you this summer and then Mom had to go and enter me in that stupid competition and-"  
  
"How'd it go?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The competition. My mom said it was a national one or an international one or-"  
  
"Oh, that," Mandy waved her hand impatiently. "It was cool, I guess. I met all these trainers and agents and other important people. I came in fourth overall, so it was a good month."   
  
"Why'd it take a whole month anyway?"  
  
"Well, the first couple weeks were all just a lot of training and things. Then, we started competing," Mandy shook her head. "Enough about that though. What about you? How've you been? How's your summer? Were you just dying of boredom without me around to pester you?"  
  
Stacy giggled at that. "You don't pester me! And, no, Mom made sure I wasn't bored."  
  
"Oh, you've been doing the Hollywood routine then," Mandy said with a knowing smile. "I thought you were done with that whole thing though. I could've sworn I read that somewhere."  
  
"I am, but Mom's not," Stacy clarified. "And, since she isn't with Dad anymore, she has to have someone around to help her save face. I'm filling that role until I go back to England."  
  
"Oh," Mandy was, for once, almost speechless. "Well, on that note, I say we go get ice cream. There's this great new shop about two blocks from here. Think we could walk it without melting?"  
  
"I can, if you can," Stacy taunted.   
  
"Race you!" Mandy cried. She jumped up and sprinted back across the lawn, Stacy right behind her.  
~  
  
With Mandy around, time was much kinder to Stacy. After a blurred month of premieres and parties and other such social function, Stacy could finally act like a normal twelve year old girl. And, Stacy was very grateful for the chance. She loved her mother, but enough was enough. She had gone above and beyond the duty of a daughter.   
  
Her first month at home had been so hectic that Stacy had barely even noticed her birthday. The cooks had made a cake for her and there had been the usual birthday gifts from the forever growing list of family friends, but it hadn't been the same. Not even a package the following day from her grandmother with gifts from her Hogwarts friends could do the trick. Stacy was convinced that her twelfth birthday was among the worst. Not because of any particular instance, but because of the lack of excitement and family and pure joy that her previous ones had brought.  
  
At any rate, her birthday eventually proved to be among the better days Stacy had that month. At least, she had been relatively free that day. Her mother had let her stay home and watch movies and write in her journal and do all of the little things she had been deprived of that summer.  
  
All of that changed when Mandy came back to California though. Stacy's mother began shooting a movie that last week, so she was rarely around the house. That meant that Stacy could spend all her time with Mandy and their old friends from school.   
  
After a week full of pool parties and ice cream runs, Stacy decided that time had been too kind to her. She was finally settling in at home and now she had to pack up to leave again. It was awful. She decided to ask time not to do her any favors ever again.  
~  
  
"Stacy!"   
  
"Dad?!"  
Stacy could hardly believe it. Her father was there. In the airport. He had actually come to pick her up.  
  
"Hey, let me get that for you," Tom Arrons grabbed his daughter's duffle bag and they set out toward his car.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked as she jogged along next to her father. She had forgotten how fast he could walk.  
  
"Do I really need an excuse to see my favorite daughter?"  
  
Stacy giggled and smacked his arm. "I'm your only daughter!"   
  
Tom grinned. It was her traditional response and he would have keeled over in shock if she had said anything else. "I was in town on business, so I thought I might do Mom a favor and pick you up."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She has good days and bad days," Tom replied, a bit forlornly. "But, then I suppose we all do, don't we?"  
  
"Are you going to stay with us then? Or, do you have to get back to work?"  
  
"I have to be back on the set tomorrow. We're doing a couple of re-shoots before it goes into editing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I thought we could go out to dinner tonight though."  
  
Stacy grinned at this. "Just the two of us?"  
  
"Of course," Tom grinned back at her.  
~  
  
Papi's was the most popular restaurant in the whole city. It had the best food, the best service, and was the best place to be seen. It was the only place for anyone who was anyone.  
  
Down the street from Papi's, there was a very small, but sweet, nameless deli. This was where Stacy and her father went for dinner.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind not going to Papi's?" Stacy asked for the tenth time after they had placed their orders with the girl at the counter.  
  
"I'm sure," Tom reassured her. "Why the sudden interest in Papi's anyway? I was always under the impression that you didn't care for places like that."  
  
"I don't," Stacy told him. "I just, well, I know you and Mom always did, so-"  
  
"Correction, your mother loved those trendy places. If it were up to me, we would always go to joints like this one." He turned to the girl at the counter. "What is the name of this place anyway?"  
  
The girl's gum snapped before she decided to give him an answer. "There is no name."  
  
"Right," Tom shook his head. He tried to imagine his wife's face if she knew where their daughter was having dinner. The image made him laugh outloud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Stacy wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, I was just picturing Nat-" He shook his head again. "It's nothing, Stace. So, tell me everything. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you. I want to know about it all. How was school? Your classes? Friends? Everything?" His voice grew more and more excited with every word.  
  
Stacy took a deep breath and told him everything there was to tell about her first year at Hogwarts.  
~  
  
They got back to Roxanna's house at half past ten. Stacy was fully exhausted, but forced herself to stay awake long enough to greet her grandmother and acknowledge her bratty cousin Elizabeth with a curt nod.   
  
"I'm afraid Stacy is too tired to stay up for much longer," Tom explained as he watched his daughter go up to the room Roxanna had prepared for her visit.  
  
"Oh, I understand completely," Roxanna clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Poor thing. It's been a long day for her."  
  
"It's been a long year for her," Tom arched an eyebrow at his mother. "Why didn't you tell me everything that happened with Stacy last year?"  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell me either?" Elizabeth chimed in.  
  
"Elizabeth, dear," Roxanna ordered. "I think you better go to bed too."  
  
"I'm not tired though," Elizabeth pouted.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Elizabeth shuffled up the stairs, slowly. "I'm going."  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," Roxanna whispered as soon as Elizabeth was gone.  
  
"That doesn't change anything, Mom," Tom hissed. "How would you feel if it had been me or Simon?"  
  
"Well, that would have been different."  
  
"Right, because it would have you in the parent's seat. My daughter is dealing with forces that she can't even begin to understand and I didn't even know about it."  
  
"To be fair, dear, I did mention it in the letters I sent and I'm sure that Stacy told you some of it as well."  
  
He shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. How could you not tell me that Dad was back?"  
~  
  
More Author's Notes:  
Ok, that's it for now. This was a short, intro chapter, but it hopefully set some things up that will be important later.  
Anyway, as always, I must apologize for spelling/grammer mistakes and beg for reviews.  
If you managed to read this far, then please review!!  
Thanks!  
- Hope  
  
Disclaimer:  
This story features, for the most part, original characters, but it takes place at Hogwarts and will eventually feature some characters from the book series "Harry Potter." Therefore, I must state that I do NOT own "Harry Potter." That belongs to JK Rowling and Scholastic. And, possibly others, but not me! 


End file.
